Gods
Gods are immortal beings Powers and Abilities List of Gods and Goddesses Olympian Gods *Zeus: Lord of the sky, Ruler of Olympus, King of the Gods, God of lightning, thunder, weather, justice, hospitality, storms, rain. *Hera: Queen of the Gods, Patron of women, Goddess of marriage, family and birth. *Poseidon: King of the Seas, Lord of the Oceans, God of earthquakes, horses, storms. *Hades: Lord of the dead, Ruler of the Underworld, God of wealth. *Demeter: Lady of the seasons, Goddess of the harvest, agriculture, grain. *Hestia: Lady of the hearth, mistress of the home, Goddess of fire, architecture. *Athena: Lady of Wisdom, Goddess of warriors, strategy, warfare, civilization, crafts, intelligence, courage, inspiration, strength, skill. *Apollo: Lord of the sun - God of light, prophecy, oracles, truth, archery, poetry, music, order, medicine, healing, civilization, plague, knowledge, reason, inspiration, mathematics. *Artemis: Lady of the moon, Goddess of hunting, wildlife, archery, chastity, virginity, the wilderness, forests. *Ares: Lord of wrath, God of war, murder, bloodshed, conflict, slaughter, anger, violence. *Hephaestus: Lord of blacksmiths, God of forgery, fire, craftsmen, metal, metalworking, sculptors. *Aphrodite: Lady of the Dove, Goddess of love, beauty, attraction, sexuality, pleasure, procreation. *Hermes: Lord of messengers, guide to the Underworld, God of travellers, thieves, commerce, trade, guides, merchants. *Dionysus: Lord of theatre, God of wine, ecstasy, madness, vegetation, celebrations, rituals. Minor Gods *Phobos: Lord of flight, God of fear, panic. *Deimos: Lord of dread, God of terror. *Asclepius: God of medicine, physicians, healing, rejuvination, doctors. *Eros: God of love, attraction. *Hedone: Goddess of pleasure, enjoyment and delight. *Persephone: Queen of the Underworld, lady of springtime, Goddess of flowers. *Iris: Lady of messengers, Goddess of the rainbow. *Tyche: Lady of providence and fortune - Goddess of luck, chance, prosperity. *Hypnos: Lord of the lethe, God of sleep, amnesia. *Heracles: Champion of Olympus, patron of heroes, God of strength, bravery, might. *Amphitrite: Queen of the sea, Goddess of marines. *Ariadne: Lady of passion, Goddess of labyrinths, paths. *Eileithyia: Goddess of childbirth. *Eleos: Goddess of mercy. *Britomartis: Maiden goddess of the nets. *Thanatos: Lieutenant of the Underworld, God of death. *Harmonia: Goddess of harmony, concord. *Triton: Messenger of the sea, God of the navy. *Dike: Lady Justice, Goddess of Justice, judgement, law. *Lips: God of the southwest wind. *Euronotus: God of the Southeast wind. *Caicias: God of the northeast wind. *Skeiron: God of the northwest. *Hermaphroditus: God of bisexuality, effeminacy, sexuality and fertility. *Gelos: Lord of comedy, God of laughter. *Aristaeus: God of shepherds, cheese-making, bee-keeping, honey, honey-mead, olive growing, medicinal herbs. *Bia: Goddess of force, power, might, bodily strength and compulsion. *Charon: Ferrymen of the dead, God of boundaries. *Harpocrates: God of silence. *Delphin: God of dolphins. *Eirene: Lady of spring, Goddess of peace. *Khione: Lady of winter, Goddess of snow. *Kratos: God of strength, might, power and sovereign rule. *Limos: God of hunger, starvation. *Pheme: Goddess of rumour, fame. *Flora: Goddess of flowers. *Nemesis: Lady of justice, Goddess of balance, revenge, retribution. *Geras: God of old age. *Morpheus: Lord of the subconscious, God of dreams. *Enyo: Lady of slaughter, Goddess of war, devastation. *Hecate: Lady of the obscure, Goddess of magic, sorcery, necromancy, ghosts, crossroads. *Caerus: God of oppertunity. *Phrike: Goddess of horror, trembling fear. *Hebe: Patron of the bride, lady of rejuvination, Cupbearer of the Gods, Goddess of youth. *Aegle: Goddess of radiant good health. *Phobetor: God of nightmares. *Aceso: Goddess of healing and curing. *Hygieia: *Plutus: *Phantasos: God of dreams of fantasy. *Panacea: *Epione: *Palaemon: Patron of harbors, God of sharks. *Soteria: *Macaria: Goddess of blessed death. *Orithyia: *Boreas: Lord of Winter, God of the north wind. *Eurus: Lord of Summer, God of the east wind. *Notus: Lord of Autumn, God of the south wind. *Zephyrus: Lord of Spring, God of the west wind. *Melinoe: Goddess of ghosts. *Eris: Lady of strife, Goddess of chaos, discord. *Pan: Lord of the wild, God of forests, nature, mountains. *Nike: Enforcer of Olympus, Goddess of victory. *Dicaeosyne, Goddess of equity, justice and righteousness *Ececheira, Goddess of truce, armistice, and the cessation of all hostilities; honoured at the Olympic Games. *Enyalius, Minor god of war *Philophrosyne, Goddess of friendliness and welcome *Philotes, Goddess of affection, friendship and perhaps also sex. *Prophasis, Goddess of excuses *Alastor, God of blood feuds and vengeance *Corus, God of satiety and surfeit, insolence and disdain. *Iaso (Ιασω) - Goddess of recovery, one of the daughters of the divine physician Asclepius. *Soteria (Σωτηρια) - Goddess of safety, deliverance and preservation from harm. *Peitho/Suadela (ΠειΘω|) - Goddess of persuasion, seduction and charming speech *Aporia/Egestas (Απορια|) - Goddess of difficulty, perplexity, powerlessness *Apate/Fraus (Απατη|) - Goddess of deceit, guile, fraud and deception *Paeon (Παιηον) - The physician of the gods. *Anaideia (Ἀναίδεια) Goddess of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness *Galene (Γαληνη) - Goddess of calm seas *Psamathe (Ψαμαθη) - Goddess of sand beaches *Cymopolea (Κυμοπολεια) - Goddess of the waves. *Pannychis () - Goddess of night-time parties and festivities. She was one of the attendants of Aphrodite *Koalemos (Κοάλεμος) - God of stupidity and foolishness *Palaestra (Παλαιστρα) - Goddess of wrestling *Amechania (Αμηχανια) - Goddess of helplessness *Hesychia/Silentia (Ἡσυχια|) - Goddess of quiet, rest, silence and stillness *Thoosa (Θοωσα) - Sea symph of Sicily - Goddess of swift currents *Calocagathia (Καλοκαγαθια) - Goddess of nobility and goodness *Zelos (Ζῆλος), spirit of eager rivalry, emulation, envy, jealousy and zeal *Sophrosyne (Σωφροσύνη) - Goddess of moderation, self-control, temperance, restraint, and discretion *Bronte (Βροντη) - Goddess of thunder *Astrape'/'Fulgora (Αστραπη) - Goddess of lightning *Angelia/Angela (Ανγελια|) - Goddess of messages, tidings and proclamations *Psyche (Ψυχη) - Goddess of the soulChrysus (Χρύσος) - God of gold *Eiresione (Ειρεσιώνη) - Goddess of the olive branch *Aletheia (Ἀλήθεια) - Goddess of truth, truthfulness and sincerity *Rhode (Ροδη) - Sea nymph goddess of the island of Rhodes *Methe (Μεθη) - Goddess nymph of drunkenness *Techne, Goddess of art, technical skill, magic, craft and invention *Eunomia, good order and lawful conduct *Eupheme, Goddess of words of good omen, acclamation, praise, applause and shouts of triumph. *Pistis, Goddess of trust *Alala (Ἀλαλά) - Goddess of war cryHygieia (Ὑγεια) - Goddess of good healthHormes (Ὁρμης) - God of effortPhthonus (Φθονος) - God of jealousy, envy, the jealous passion of loveIchnaea (Ιχναία) - Goddess of trackingEucleia (Ευκλεια) - Goddess of good repute and gloryAte (Ἄτη) - Goddess of delusion, infatuation, blind folly, recklessness and ruinAngelos (Ἄγγελος), a daughter of Zeus and Hera who became an underworld goddessAetna (Αιτνα) - Goddess of the volcanic Mount Etna in SicilyEuphrosyne (Ευφροσυνη) - Goddess of good cheer, joy, mirth and merrimentArete/Virtus (Αρετη|) - Goddess of virtue, excellence, goodness and valourOrithyia (Ὠρείθυια) - Goddess of cold, gusty mountain windsEpiphron (Επιφρων) - God of shrewdness and careful considerationEusebia/Pietas (Ευσεβια|) - Goddess of piety, loyalty, duty and filial respectEudaemonia (Ευδαεμονια) - Goddess of happiness, prosperity and opulence.Lyssa/Furor (Λυσσα|) - Goddess of rage, fury, raging madness, frenzy, and the madness of rabies in animalsParegoros/Consolatio (Παρηγορος|) - Goddess of soothing words. She was an attendant of AphroditeAergia/Socordia (Ἀεργία|) - Goddess of idleness, laziness, indolence, apathy and slothDikaiosyne (Δικαιοσύνη) - Goddess of justice and righteousnessDysnomia (Δυσνομία) - Goddess of lawlessness and poor civil constitutionOrthosia (Ορθωσια) - Goddess of agricultural prosperityAlectrona (Αλεκτρονα), solar goddess of the morning or waking upIynx/Jinx (Ιύνξ) - Oread nymph of Arcadia - Goddess of the love charmGanymede (Γανυμηδη) - Prince of Troy - God of homosexual loveEurybia (Ευρυβια) - Goddess of the sea's powerComus (Κωμος) - God of revelry, merrymaking and festivityPoine (Ποίνη), spirit of retribution, vengeance, recompense, punishment and penalty for murder and manslaughterPalioxis (Παλιωξις) - God of backrush, one the spirits of the battlefield.Panacea (Πανακεια) - Goddess of cures. She was a daughter of the medicine-god AsclepiusPandaisia (Πανδαιςια) - Goddess of banquets. She was one of the attendants of AphroditePanopia (Πανοπια) - Nereid goddess of panorama, the sighting of land and uncoming stormsParthenos (Παρqενος) - A virgin goddess. She was a Naxian princess who leapt into the sea to escape the wrath of her stepfather Staphylos. Her real father Apollo then rescued her and transformed her into a goddessPenia () - Goddess of poverty.Penthus (Πενθος) - God of grief, mourning, sorrow and lamentation.Scamander () - God of a river of Troy.Silenos () - God of drunkenness, he was the mentor and companion of the god Dionysus.Simoeis () - God of a river of TroyAchlys (Ἀχλύς) - Goddess of the death-mistAdephagia (Ἀδηφαγία) - Goddess of satiety and gluttonyAdikia (Ἀδικία) - Goddess of injustice and wrong-doingAgon (Ἀγών), spirit of contest, who possessed an altar at Olympia, site of the Olympic Games.Aidos (Αἰδώς) - God of modesty, reverence and respectAisa (Αἴσα) - Goddess of lot and fateAlke (Ἀλκή) - Goddess of prowess and courageApheleia (Ἀφέλεια) - Goddess of simplicityDolos (Δόλος) - God of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery and guileDyssebeia (Δυσσέβεια), spirit of impietyEulabeia (Εὐλάβεια) - spirit of discretion, caution and circumspectionHeimarmene (Εἵμαρμένη), personification of share destined by fateHorkos (Ὅρκος) - God of oathsHorme (Ὁρμή) - Goddess of impulse or effort (to do a thing), eagerness, setting oneself in motion, and starting an actionKalokagathia (Καλοκαγαθία), spirit of nobilityKydoimos (Κυδοιμός), spirit of the din of battle, confusion, uproar and hubbubMania (Μανία), Goddess of madness, insanity and frenzyMomus (Μῶμος) - God of mockery, blame, censure and stinging criticismMoros (Μόρος) - God of doomNomos (Νόμος) - God of lawHimeros () - God of sexual desire and unrequited lovePenthos () - God of grief, lamentation, and mourningPolemos () - Daimon of war and battleOizys (Ὀϊζύς) - God of woe and miseryPeitharchia (Πειθαρχία) - God of obediencePepromene (Πεπρωμένη) - Goddess of the destined share, similar to HeimarmenePonos (Πόνος), spirit of hard labour and toilPraxidike (Πραξιδίκη) - Goddess of exacting justiceSoter (Σωτήρ), male spirit of safety, preservation and deliverance from harmThrasos (Θράσος) - God of boldnessAegaeon (Αιγαιος), god of violent sea storms and ally of the TitansBrizo (Βριζώ) - Patron goddess of sailors, who sent prophetic dreamsChrysothemis () - Goddess of the golden-rites of the grain harvest.Cydoimus () - God/Goddess of confusion, a daemon of the battlefield.Leucothea (Λευκοθεα) - Sea goddess who aided sailors in distressDolus (Δολος) - God of trickery and deceitEpione (Ηπιονη) - Goddess of the soothing of painDoris () - Oceanid goddess of the fresh water mingling with the brine.Ersa (Ερςα) - Goddess of the dew.Eunostos (Ευνοστος) - Goddess of the flour mill.Eupraxia (Ευπραξια) - Goddess of good conductEuthenia () - Goddess of prosperityGaaeus () - A fish-tailed marine god, herder of the fish of the sea.Helle (Ἑλλη) - Goddess of the Hellespont Sea which divides the continents of Europe and AsiaHomadus (Ὁμαδος) - God of battlenoise and tumultHomonoia (Ὁμονοια) - Goddess of concord and unityHorcus (Ὁρκος|) - God of the binding oath who punished the oath-breakerHybris/Petulantia (Ὑβρις|) - Goddess of insolence and excessive pride.Ino (Ινω) - Minor sea-goddessIoke () - Goddess of onslaught, pursuit and rout in battleOxylus (Οχυλος) - Mountain god of thick forestOpora () - Goddess of the ripe fruit of late summerPhales - God of the phallus paraded in the Dionysian fertility procession. He was also a god of adultery and pedastery.Pherusa () - Goddess of plenty and abundancePorus () - God of expediencyPothus (Ποθος) - God of sexual longingProioxis (Προιωξις) - The battlefield God of onrushProteus () - An old sea god, the herdsman of the seals of PoseidonPtocheia (Πτωχεια) - Goddess of beggaryNereus () - The old man of the sea - god of the sea's rich bounty of fishPhorcys (), God of the hidden dangers of the deepProteus (), a shape-shifting, prophetic old sea god, and the herdsman of Poseidon's sealsThaumas (), god of the wonders of the seaTriteia (), daughter of Triton and companion of AresHecaterus - God of the hekateris — a rustic dance of quickly moving hands — and perhaps of the skill of hands in generalPriapus () - God of garden fertilitySilenus - Old rustic god of the dance of the wine-pressChrysothemis - Goddess of the "Golden Custom", a harvest festival Despoina, daughter of Poseidon and Demeter, goddess of mysteries in ArcadiaMinor Roman godsEditPomona - Goddess of plentyAbundantia - Goddess of prosperity and abundanceAngerona - Goddess who relieved people from pain and sorrow.Janus - God of choices, doorways, gates, beginnings and endingsAcis, god of the Acis River in Sicily.Disciplina - Goddess of disciplineAequitas, divine personification of fairness.Aeternitas - goddess and personification of eternity.Aion (Aeon), god of cyclical or unbounded time, related to the concepts of aevum or saeculumAngitia, goddess associated with snakes and Medea.Anna Perenna, early goddess of the "circle of the year"Glaucus - Sea godvarious worship services, sacrifices and celebrations; she protected midwives and women in labor.Empanda - Goddess of hospitality whose temple never closed to those in need.Epona - Goddess of horses and horsemanshipFascinus, god who protected from invidia (envy) and the evil eye.Faustitas, goddess who protected herd and livestock.Febris - Goddess of fever and malaria preventionFelicitas, personification of good luck and success.Ferentina, patron goddess of the city Ferentinum, Latium, protector of the Latin commonwealth.Feronia - Goddess concerned with plebeians, freedmen, and liberality in a general sense.Fontus - God of wells and springs.Hersilia - Goddess of courageHilaritas - Goddess of rejoicing and good humor.Silvanus - Protector of woodlands - God of forestsHonos - God of honor.Intercidona, minor goddess of childbirth; invoked to keep evil spirits away from the child; symbolised by a cleaver.Inuus - God of fertility and sexual intercourse, protector of livestock.Juturna - Goddess of fountains, wells, and springs.Laverna - Patroness of thieves, Con men and charlatans.Liber, a god of male fertility, viniculture and freedomLiberalitas - goddess of generosity.Libertas - goddess of freedom.Libitina - Goddess of death, corpses and funerals.Lua - Goddess to whom soldiers sacrificed captured weaponsLupercus - God of shepherds; as the god of the LupercaliaMana Genita - Goddess of infant mortalityMater Matuta - Patroness of marines - Goddess of dawn and childbirthMeditrina - Goddess of healing, introduced to account for the festival of Meditrinalia.Mefitis - Goddess and personification of poisonous gases and volcanic vapours.Mellona - Goddess of bees and beekeeping.Naenia - Goddess of funerary lament.Nascio - God/Goddess of the act of birth.Roma - Goddess of the Roman stateNerio - Goddess of war and valorOrcus - Punisher of broken oaths - Minor underworld godPicumnus, minor god of fertility, agriculture, matrimony, infants and children.Pietas - goddess of dutyPilumnus, minor guardian god, concerned with the protection of infants at birth.Porrima - Goddess of the futurePostverta - Goddess of childbirth and the past, one of the two CarmentesProvidentia - goddess of forethought.Pudicitia - Goddess of chastity, one of the Roman virtuesMaron - One of the drunken old silen gods. The charioteer of DionysusMelisseus - Old curete god of honey and honey-meadMelicertes - Minor sea-godBeroe The goddess of the Phoenician city of Beruit for whose hand in marriage the gods Poseidon and Dionysus went to battle.Bootes The agricultural god of the plough who also invented the wagon.Cabeiri (Kabeiroi) The gods of forged agricultural implements who presided over the Cabeirian Mysteries of the Greek island of Samothrace.Cacia (Κακια) - Goddess of vice.Calligeneia (Kalligeneia) The nurse of Persephone - Goddess of the Eleusinian Mysteries.Calliste (Kalliste) A sea-nymph daughter of the fish-tailed Triton and goddess of the island of Calliste.Calypso (Kalypso) The goddess-nymph of the island Ogygia who detained the hero Odysseus for many years.